Problem: Evaluate the following expression when $d = 10$ and $c = 6$. $5$ $d$ $^2 + 5$ $c$ $ - 3$
Answer: Substitute $10$ for ${d}$ and $6$ for ${c}$ $ = 5{(10)}^2 + 5{(6)} - 3 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 5(100) + 5{(6)} - 3 $ $ = 500 + 30 - 3 $ $ = 527$